Naruto: Rise of the Elementals
by LanternOfHope 2.5
Summary: Set in AU. The son of Naruto and Ino is sent back in time to stop the village from being destroyed in the future, but when a group known as the Children of the Elements follow him back, he'll need the help of the Konoha 12 to stop them.
1. Chapter 1

First Naruto fic, might be a little rough but I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer. I don't know Naruto or the characters of the show. Only the characters I created. Enjoy! _

Chapter 1.

Ruins... The Village Hidden in the Leaf had been destroyed; buildings were burnt, the ground was cracked and broken, everything was a mess.

"Daddy!" A young boy shrieked as he watched his father get stabbed by an older man in a black and white robe.

"Izumi... Take your brother to safety..." Were the man's final words.

The girl named Izumi sadly nodded, she picked her brother up and quickly disappeared, quickly entering a secret underground temple where chakra couldn't be sensed.

"They're gone..." The young boy mumbled almost inaudibly, his usually glowing and cheerful face was pale and terror stricken, his bright blue eyes now a shade of gray.

"It'll be okay kid." Nibi said calmly, trying to soothe her container.

Izumi sighed and looked through some scrolls. She was broken, but she had to look strong for her brother, putting her long blonde hair up and out of her face she looked at her brother. "Listen Kit, there is only one way I can think of to stop this, dad knew this might happen one day, so he told me about these scrolls."

"What are they for?" Kit asked in a quiet, shaky, voice.

"They are time-travel scrolls, but you are the only one who can go through." She explained sadly.

"What!? I-I can't go by myself Zumi, I don't wanna be alone.." He whimpered, tears were running down his face again as his sister embraced him.

"Kit, listen, with possession of the two tails you have a lot more chakra than me, and she can protect from things I can't be protected by. It's the only way we can fix this; train them, train the village so this tragedy doesn't happen. Can you do this?" She asked him.

Kit whimpered and rubbed his eyes. "I... I can." He said, standing up and smirking a little.

Izumi let out a sigh of relief and opened the giant scroll, gesturing Kit to step into the middle.

"Ready?"

"Ready sis."

Izumi nodded and gave him one last goodbye before pouring chakra into the school. "Ninja Art Time-release: Past." And with that, Kit was gone and moments later, they broke in.

Izumi stared wide-eyed, "How?" She mumbled.

"Well doll-face, they call your mother the telepathic orchid, but her mind isn't that strong after she witnesses the death of her husband." A man in red said menacingly.

Izumi growled and darted at him, but was blown away by a gust of wind.

"We don't have time to taunt, Akuma. wEe must retrieve the boy." The old man in black and white said as he picked up the scroll, "Let's go."

"Yes father." Six voices replied, leaving an unconscious Izumi and taking the scroll.

"NARUTO! YOU BAKA!" Ino shouted angrily.

"S-sorry Ino-chan!" Naruto was dodging blows and ran outside, "note to self, never dropped Ino's flowers." Naruto said aloud. He turned around and saw Ino chasing after him. "Damn she's fast." He thought, out of Konoha 11, Ino had become the one of the fastest. Things had died down in the leaf and all of the chuunin, especially Ino, decided they should start training more.

Each of them now had a new set of abilities to use in battle, for example; Hinata, Shino, and Kiba have now created some destructive team attacks, TenTen is imbuing her weapons with fire and lightning (which she found out was her primary and secondary elemental release.)

And Ino, in Naruto's opinion, improved. the most. She fully mastered her telepathic and sensor abilities, she started training with Sakura and Tsunade more too, but channeled most of her power into kicks instead of punches (Because, according to her, if she gets her nails done and has to fight she doesn't want to ruin them that bad.) And she's put her love of flowers to good use, using the Wolfsbane as shuriken, being proficient in flower based genjustu, and even using the energy of the moonflower and turning into this things such as chakrams and energy blasts!

They had also become a lot closer, Lady-Tsunade thought it'd be a good idea to let the 11 chunin switch they're teams every now and again. Sometimes Naruto was with Sakura and Sai, other times he'd be with TenTen and Shino, weird right? But mainly, he would be paired with Kiba and Ino,

Things had been going great, at least as far as Naruto was concerned it was. He started to slow down when he thought he had gotten away from his blonde counterpart and sighed in relief. And the moment he turned to she if she was still behind him, she appeared.

"Hm, Naruto-kun you should know better, you have so much chakra that your not hard to miss." She scolded, giving him a swift slap to the back of the head.

"Ino-channnn." Naruto whined, rubbed his head. "That hurt." He mumbled.

"Well, you deserved..." She stopped and looked out towards the gate.

"What?" He mumbled, looking in the same direction. "What is it?"

"Ino blinked. "Come on, someone just appeared over there with an immense amount of chakra, just as much as you." She said, quickly sprinting out, with Naruto in tow.

"Over there." Ino told him, headed to a tree and seeing a little boy passed out on one of the branches. "He is giving off all of that chakra." She stated.

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows, "Are you sure?" He asked, jumping up to grab the small boy. And then he felt it to. "Jeez, I can feel it too." He said, looking down at the small blonde. "He looks kind of familiar."

Ino took a look and blushed, he looked a lot like Naruto. "We should probably take him to Lady Tsunade." Naruto nodded and they were off, oblivious to the fact that this kid was going to be the kick starter for a wild adventure.

If you haven't noticed by now, this is ate in AU. I love the Naruino pairing and I think she would be more useful in the show if she had the abilities she uses on the games. And for those of you who noticed, an explanation of why Kit is the two-tails jinchuriki will come later on :) hope everyone enjoyed chapter one. If you have any feedback feel free to R&R


	2. Chapter 2:Akwakened by the flower

Chapter 2

"Granny Tsunade!" Naruto yelled out as the blonde duo, well, trio made it to the Hokage's office. "Before you ask, we found him. Unconscious on a tree, neither one of us have ever seen him before." Naruto told her, knowing she would've asked in an overly aggressive manner.

Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples, she hadn't even looked up from her paper work yet. "What are you talking about?" She snarled. Looking up she sighed, there stood Ino, Naruto... And a child who looked like Naruto... Wait! A mini Naruto? She stared at the unconscious boy for a few moments before looking at the two teens. "Do either of you have any idea where he came from?" She asked.

Ino shook her head. "We were together when I sensed his chakra, which might I add is pretty immense for someone his size. It seems, familiar..." She explained. "It's like... It's like that of one of the jinchuriki." She informed them.

Naruto blinked and set the boy down, how had he been so oblivious? She was right, it wasn't as strong as his, but he could feel the power inside the boy.

Lady Tsunade sighed in annoyance. "Ino. You are a Yamanaka, go into his mind." She said in a dull tone, why hadn't the young blonde thought of that before?

Ino blinked, that really didn't cross her mind, having Naruto sit the boy up, she mad a few hand symbols. "Mind-Transfer Justu!"

Ino looked around, she wasn't in anything dark looking, she was in a field. And looking into the distance she saw the boy who was currently unconscious in laying Tsunade's office.

Kit felt someone enter his mind and he quickly turned around. "Who are you and why are you-" as she came into view he froze and stared at her. "Mommy..." He whispered to himself, he started to remember what had transpired. A human-esque version of The two tails walked towards him and sighed in relief.

"She'll help you wake up Kit."

Ino blinked and walked a little close, " _The two tails?_ " She thought to herself. "H-Hi, I'm Ino, who are you?" She asked, it was mainly to the boy, but somewhat to the cat demon as well, her jinchuriki was Yugito, not some child who had whiskers... And blonde hair... Blue eyes like hers... Wait!? Before Ino could get any deeper into her thoughts the boy spoke.

"I'm Kit." The boy whispered quietly, "and this is Matatabi, who are you?" He asked, though he knew all too well.

"I'm Ino, My friend and I found you and we need to wake you up, you've been unconscious and we need for you to wake up." The taller blonde explained softly, attempting to ignore the cat like being, who couldn't possibly be in two bodies at once, staring at her.

"It's time for you to wake up Kit." The two-tailed demon stated softly, Kit nodded in agreement and the blue demon knelt down and kissed his forehead. Suddenly, Ino was thrust out of his mind and shot up with a gasp.

Naruto and Tsunade looked up quickly and Naruto grabbed onto her and helped her up. "Are you okay?" He asked gently.

Ino blushed momentarily and stood up. "Yes I'm fine. And he's the two-tails Jinchuriki." She told the two, receiving looks of shock and confusion from the both of them, she opened her mouth to explain, just as Kit slowly fluttered his eyes opened and looked around, he took one glance at Naruto and his eyes started to well up.

The blonde make blinked. "Um... H-hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"I know." He whispered weakly.

The hokage stared for a moment or two and then spoke up, "So... Kit, where did you come from?"

" ** _Kit, you need to compose yourself and explain._** " Matatabi said to him calmly.

Kit listened, he stood up and quickly wiped his eyes. "This is going to sound ridiculous, and I will explain... But I need the rest of the Konoha 12 here. This will effect the future of this village and the country." He explained with a serious expression on his face.

The trio all stared at him and Ino nodded, something about him, something in his eyes told her that he was telling the truth. She quickly sent a message to the rest of her friends. "They'll be here shortly." Naruto gave her a look as if to say "what is you problem?" But Ino shrugged it off, "I don't what it is, but I just feel it in my bones that he's telling the truth." She said.

Lady Tsunade sighed, "This is very weird, and somewhat suspicious, but If Ino, one of the strongest telepaths and one of the best ninja's we have for gathering Intel, she would know if you're lying." She told Kit calmly.

Kit stiffened his body, that was his mom alright.

In the forest a few miles away from the village, The seven robed figures were staring in the direction of Konoha.

"Father, when shall we strike now?" The grey robed female asked.

"Not yet Kukimei, you know I like my opponents to know what the up against. We let the child explain, get comfy, knowing him he won't train them until he feels it's necessary. Then we strike." The man in a white jacket and black pants.

"Soon they will fall, and we can kill them all over again." He smiled and he, along with the six figures, disappeared.

I'm gonna alternate between between posting chapters of this and the seven stars. Please R&R! And before I forget, Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters!


End file.
